otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Strength Problems
November 5th 7:15 a.m. Wildomar, Home 5:14:57 AM Arbi: Yuri: His dream after visiting the red room was much more different than before. He was unable to control himself and he was killing everyone at school. The dream started like any other normal day in class until one of his teachers wouldn't stop annoying him. As if she was out to get him she kept calling him out in class for interruptions he didn't do and marked all his work as a failure. This brought him over the edge until something came over him. He attacked his teacher, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing until she died. The other students tried to stop him but he hit them away like they were children. When he let her go he went after the others. 5:16:26 AM Arbi: Yuri: Back in real life he's still in his bed. He's shaking, struggling a lot as if trying to fight himself for control. It isn't until a loud knock at the door wakes him up. He quickly sits up and looks around the room, he's breathing fast and sweating from the nightmare. 5:17:49 AM Omniance: Yasmine: Mom says wake up! She slams her fist on the door again. Be ready in ten minutes! 5:20:00 AM Arbi: Yuri: He pulls his blanket off of him and stands up, he knows Lucas isn't in the room because of the bathroom door being closed with the shower on. He's a little relieved for some reason that he wasn't here to see him having a nightmare. He starts to change to get ready for school. 5:24:06 AM Arbi: For the rest of the morning Yuri has been mostly quiet. Everytime Lucas notes his strange behavior he says he just feels tired, which he actually does. He tries to get through the school day normally but everytime he sees a student in one of his classes he remembers killing them in his dream. He feels relief when the lunch bell rings and he can be mostly alone at the far off lunch table he eats at with Lucas and Leena. 5:26:44 AM Omniance: Leena: She's actually eating something at lunch today, a salad with five to six packets worth of dressing flooded over it. It looks disgusting but she likes eating salad that way, even though it defeats the purpose of a healthy meal. Her and Lucas were talking about something, but after a moment she looks to Yuri. You look tired, or sick maybe. 5:27:22 AM Omniance: Lucas: He said he didn't sleep well. He looks at his brother. 5:29:22 AM Arbi: Yuri: He's somewhat playing with his lunch food by sometimes moving it around with his plastic fork, not responding to what Lucas says. 5:30:16 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away from Yuri after a moment and shurgs. 5:30:51 AM Omniance: Leena: Something wrong Yuri? You seem quiet, even for being tired. 5:37:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen a little and his dream flashes through his mind. Mrs. Adler: Is there something wrong inside that dumb little head of yours, Yuri? I said stop interrupting me! She slams her ruler on his desk. Mrs. Adler: Insignificant little brat...Sit up and pay attention! Mrs. Adler: You failed the test. You failed last night's homework. At this rate even the janitors will be too good for you. Mrs. Adler: You'll always be a failure. Get out of my class. I don't want to even see you here tomorro- He suddenly has his hand around her throat. 5:38:17 AM Arbi: Yuri: His whole body shakes very slightly and he looks weak like he's going to throw up. 5:38:57 AM Omniance: Leena: ...Umm... Maybe you should go see the nurse or... Something. 5:39:28 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother, What's wrong? There's a noticably tone of worry in his voice, as if he's expecting the worst. 5:41:58 AM Arbi: Yuri: He's silent for a moment, I...It's nothing. He glances at them and sees them both staring at him, he looks back down, I just had a bad dream last night. 5:42:50 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Like. A dream, dream? Leena looks curious suddenly. ...What happened in the dream Yuri? 5:45:36 AM | Edited 5:48:53 AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his head up slowly as Lucas is talking, he sees a student running by and his dream flashes through his head again. He sees himself catching the kid and grabbing the back of his head before slamming it into the cemenet and stepping down on it, crushing his skull in. Yuri: He suddenly snaps back to real life as Lucas asks him what happened, Nothing! He realizes he sounded loud and lowers his voice, Nothing happened... 5:47:12 AM Omniance: Leena: She looks at Lucas, then back to Yuri. Well... I'm going to head to my next class... 5:47:38 AM Omniance: Lucas: Seeya Leena. He looks to her for a moment as she gets up and leaves. 5:50:52 AM Arbi: Yuri: He waits until Leena is gone to say something, I fucked up, Lucas... 5:51:36 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Fucked up what, what'd you do? 5:51:51 AM Arbi: Yuri: I went back to the red room last night... 5:52:18 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...To get rid of the... Werecat power? 5:52:49 AM Arbi: Yuri: ...I wanted something else, something better. 5:53:28 AM Omniance: Lucas: So were you attacked again? What the hell happened? 5:54:04 AM Arbi: Yuri: It was empty like the first time, no one there to stop me. It's just...the power I got... 5:54:19 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? What is it? 5:54:45 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down again. 5:55:28 AM Omniance: Lucas: Everything we've been through in the last few days and you're not going to tell me? It can't possibly be that bad... 5:56:17 AM Arbi: Yuri: He interrupts him, The first time I got a new power from the red room I had a normal dream after, where I was using the power. 5:56:29 AM | Edited 5:56:43 AM Arbi: Yuri: I had another dream like that afterwards... 5:57:26 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Well umm... Well what's the power that you got then? 5:58:09 AM Arbi: Yuri: I get stronger...a lot stronger. 5:59:06 AM Omniance: Lucas: So what happened in the dream then? 5:59:30 AM Arbi: Yuri: He interrupts him again before he finishes, I was killing everyone...everyone here at school. 6:00:42 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Oh. He goes silent in thought. ...It's just a dream Yuri. I've had dreams where I've done... Stuff like... Well stuff that I wouldn't ever normally do. 6:02:06 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down again, looking depressed, It's part of the power...I get super strong and...I lose control of myself. I stop caring about everyone, it doesn't matter who they are...I'll just...kill them... 6:03:28 AM Omniance: Lucas: So you go berserk then... Maybe you just need to practice using it. 6:07:48 AM Arbi: Yuri: It's not going berserk, Lucas. His dream flashbacks again. He finishes beating one of the students to a bloody pulp and stands up, charging towards another but something catches the corner of his eye and he stops. He turns to look atone of the classroom windows still intact. In his reflection he sees his skin dark and his eyes red, demonic. He sees large wings on his back which he flaps when he becomes aware of them. He flies up and goes after the rest of the students running away. 6:08:22 AM Arbi: Yuri: It's me turning into a demon... 6:09:23 AM Omniance: Lucas: ...But grandma... Bound the demon. She said we were... Sorta safe from it. Maybe it's trying to trick you or something? 6:12:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head, It's not the demon possessing me. I turn into my own demon...and I won't stop killing everyone I see until... In his dream after killing so many children and the police starting to show up he collapses in one of the classrooms, his body turning back to normal. He tries to stand up but he's too weak to even do that. He just lays there among the students he killed. 6:15:24 AM Omniance: Lucas: I... He seems conflicted, and he looks down. I think we need to stop being afraid of this stuff... I mean... We need to be afraid of some things, but... Being afraid of what we're capable of... That's only going to make us weaker... Maybe... He takes a deep breath and then sighs. I don't know. After school we'll go somewhere and you can use it. Alright? We'll see what really happens. 6:16:05 AM Arbi: Yuri: Where? 6:16:38 AM Omniance: Lucas: He tries to think. Somewhere... In the hills maybe. I dunno. A place far from everyone else. 6:17:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back down, We can try it. Maybe the dream was wrong... 6:18:43 AM Omniance: Lucas: I think this... Thing inside of us might be desperate. It's trying to scare us. 6:19:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up when the bell rings, I hope so...did you have any scary dreams last night? He stands up. 6:21:47 AM Omniance: Lucas: He bites his lower lip, having had a nightmarish dream where he had burned some random house down. After a moment he just shakes his head. Not as bad as yours. 6:29:53 AM Omniance: A few hours after school they've finally stopped in a ravine-like area, where two slopes of the mountains meet. No one can see them where they are, and better yet, there's no one around for at least half a mile for either of them to hurt. 6:31:50 AM Omniance: Lucas: He's a bit out of breath since they've had to hike up the side of the hill, with no trail, about half a mile. I think this place will be good. The area is rocky, with several large boulders having accumulated from rolling down the hills into this divide between them. It's also not as steep due to the way the mountain slopes meet. 6:33:48 AM | Edited 6:34:27 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the ravine and crosses his hands. He's wearing a jacket again because of how cold the weather is getting so suddenly after halloween. How are we gonna do this again? 6:42:05 AM Omniance: Lucas: Well... He steps one of his feet up onto a rock and keeps looking around the area. I'll get up onto one of those big rocks... Just to keep a safe distance. He looks back to Yuri. I think I can defend myself... But I don't want to have to... Roast you or something. He looks back to the spot. What do you think? 6:43:13 AM Arbi: Yuri: So...if this demon thing turns out to be true...you're gonna burn my skin off? 6:43:55 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back to his brother. You know I wouldn't do something like that anyway. 6:44:26 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs, Just try not to hit my face... 6:46:38 AM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes and makes his way up the side of the hill and around the boulder. After a moment Yuri can see Lucas standing on top of it looking down at him. He yells down at Yuri. Alright, whenever you're right. He's apparently lit a cigarette in the time it took him t get up there, he's now smoking it, the warm smoke easily visible in the cold air. 6:55:12 AM Arbi: Yuri: He just stands there for a moment, trying to figure out how he's gonna do this. After a moment he feels his muscles throughout his body pulse with strength. Nothing visually changes about his body so Lucas notices nothing different. Yuri looks around, expecting something evil to happen but nothing so far. He walks up to one of the large rocks near the boulders, he picks it up slowly and throws it several yards. It hits the ground hard, something heavy enough to kill someone if it was thrown at them. 6:55:57 AM Omniance: Lucas: Holy shit. He pulls his cigarette from his mouth. How do you feel? 6:56:53 AM Arbi: Yuri: I don't feel any different...in my head...but I do feel like I could kick anyone's ass. 6:57:59 AM Omniance: Lucas: He calls down, Throw something else! Try to pick up something you know you could never pick up normally! 7:00:55 AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to one of the boulders and tries to pick it up. He grips it hard and tries lifting but it doesn't even budge. He tries pushing it after with both hands on the side of it, he pushes it with all his strength, after a moment of him growling and pushing it the boulder starts to roll very slowly in the other direction. 7:05:59 AM Omniance: Lucas: What the fuck... That's insane! He's standing on the edge of the rock he's on, looking down at his brother. You got it! Push it! 7:07:48 AM Arbi: Yuri: Despite using so much strength he isn't getting tired and he keeps rolling the boulder slowly in one direction, So...fuck...ing...Heavy....! He yells out and the rock hits the edge where the slope is and it falls down into the ravine. 7:09:17 AM Omniance: Lucas: He jumps off the edge of the rock and lands, running over to the side of his brother to watch theboulder roll. Holy fuck. He puts his hand on his forehead, pushing up his hair as he watches the boulder. 7:10:33 AM Arbi: Yuri: He watches the boulder crash down into the middle and split in half when it hits the bottom, Yeah...that's scary. 7:11:25 AM Omniance: Lucas: Next time Odie shows up we'll definately be able to take him. He nods. 7:14:07 AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and thinks for a moment before running up to one side of the ravine, he runs towards the edge and leaps across the ravine with his super strength, landing on the other side, Still don't feel different. You were right, that demon was just trying to scare us. 7:15:47 AM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. No more fear. We're going to take this stuff head on from now on. 7:19:35 AM Arbi: Yuri: He starts walking down towards Lucas, Yeah, can't wait until he shows up now- He stops walking down, he feels something wrong. He suddenly falls down to his knee and then to his side, rolling down the side of the hill a few feet before stopping on a large rock. 7:21:50 AM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri?! He runs down after him, skidding down a few feet before landing next to him. You alright? 7:23:01 AM Arbi: Yuri: He groans in exhaustion, he feels like his body weighs a lot more than it should because of how weak he feels. He doesn't even attempt to get up because he knows he can't. ...F...uck. He says weakly. 7:23:45 AM Omniance: Lucas: What's wrong? He looks Yuri over for a split-second, Are you hurt? 7:24:28 AM Arbi: Yuri: No...just...really...really tired. Like that time...we hiked that mountain...except it feels like...I hiked three of those mountains... 7:25:07 AM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe using that... Strength just tires you out afterwards... Really badly. It must really push your body passed it's limit or something. 7:25:42 AM Arbi: Yuri: I can barely move my arms... 7:26:16 AM Arbi: Yuri: You'll have to carry me all the way back... 7:26:47 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks down the mountain. We're like... Two miles from home... He looks back to his brother. 7:26:56 AM Arbi: Yuri: He groans again. 7:29:04 AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs loudly. After a moment he bends down and helps his brother up, putting his arm around his shoulder. Yuri isn't that heavy, but Lucas isn't that strong either. Well this should be a lot of fun... 7:31:44 AM Omniance: About three hours later they're home. Both of them look worn out from the day. Their sister is nowhere to be seen, thankfully, and their mom has made them beef and vegie soup and grilled cheese. The grilled cheese is mediocre, and the cheese isn't even really melted, but neither of them cares since they're both starving. 7:32:49 AM Omniance: Clara: She sits down across from them with her own bowl. Lucas's hair is all messed up and Yuri's clothes are still dusty. So are you two going to tell me what happened after school today? 7:33:50 AM Omniance: Lucas: He just rolls his eyes and shrugs. We went hiking in the hills and Yuri fell after he tried to push a big rock down the hill. We're just tired... 7:34:27 AM Omniance: Clara: You two walked all the way to the mountains? She raises an eyebrow and takes a slow bite from her sandwiche. 7:35:36 AM Arbi: Yuri: After trying to pick up his glass of milk several times already he gives up and picks up his heavy spoon instead, We're out of shape. 7:35:54 AM Omniance: Lucas: If we had a car... 7:36:16 AM Omniance: Clara: We're not having this conversation again. 7:36:42 AM Omniance: Lucas: He gasps in annoyance. Yasmine had a car when she was 15! 7:37:12 AM Omniance: Clara: She had AP classes at another school, and used to take people to church camp during summer. She needed her car to do things. 7:38:28 AM Omniance: Lucas: Matheus got a car when he was 15 too! 7:39:02 AM Omniance: Clara: He had a job. He used it to go to work after school. You two don't do anything, and your grades definately need improvement! 7:40:01 AM Arbi: Yuri: My teacher is out to get me... 7:45:50 AM Omniance: Clara: Mrs. Adler is a very nice lady, and Mr. Hammer sees great potential in you. If you two would jsut apply yourselves you'd be at the tops of your classes. Get some A's on those report cards and we'll see about getting you a car. Until then, you better get into shape. 7:46:43 AM Omniance: Lucas: He mumbles, under his breath. Need a power that gives straight A's... 7:48:10 AM Arbi: Yuri: He laughs a little and goes back to trying to eat brocolli without his hand shaking while raising it up,